Sesshomaru's great adventures
by SophieHolmes.59
Summary: three great chapters on the many adventures of lord Sesshomaru and Rin.
1. Questions, questions and more questions

**Sesshomaru x Rin.**

Chap.1: Questions, questions and more questions!

It was suppose to be a normal day for me and Rin, she was a pretty young girl at the age of 10. But everything went from good to bad... It started a little something like this...

*Flashback*

'Lord Sesshomaru' The young girl, known as Rin, said as she looked up at me.

'Yes Rin?' I answered in my normal stubbern tone.

'Can I ask you something?' I looked down at the girl, who seemed desperate to get my answer.

'Yes. You may.' I said standing there, but not knowing what was about to come my way.

'Well..I want to know..Do you like me?' I was shocked at this. Why would Rin ask such a thing. Yes I liked her as a friend, but I don't think that is what she meant.

'Rin?' I looked at her in a confused manner.

*I think that means 'What on Earth are you on about?'* 'Lord Sesshomaru I was asking if you like me as a friend that's all.' I almost sighed in relief. Almost.

*Nod* I gave a nod of my head to answer her question.

'Really? Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!' Rin had a huge smile on her face. But right on time as normal, my imp servent interfeared.

'Don't be so foolish you stupid girl, like Lord Sesshomaru here would ever..' Jaken was cut off.

'Jaken.' I said as the imp looked my way.

'Yes mi lord?' Jaken answered wondering what I had called him for.

*Thud* ( ) 'Oww..' Jaken whined in pain from the contact of the stone I lobbed at his head.

*Giggle* 'Silly Master Jaken.' I watched Rin as she ran off into the fields ahead of us. I gave a small smile but before she could see it was gone.

'Sesshomaru - Sama.. I have a gift for you' The small girl presented me with a crown of flowers.

'Here take it, I made it just for you.' Rin gave a huge smile again, as I sat down on a near by log and allowed the girl to place the flower crown on my head.

'It looks so nice. It's perfect for you my lord. Do you like it?' I remained silent for a few minuets.

'Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it' Of course there was everytime I was silent that meant a 'yes' to her.

... Later at noon...

'Come Rin, we should go find a place to stay for the night' The small girl nodded as she ran to catch up with me, as for Jaken..He was still sulking a bit too much to notice that me and Rin had left.

..At the cave..

'So Lord Sesshomaru..Can I ask you something?' Rin asked tiredly.

'Yes' I said slightly tired my self.

'Why? Why did you save my life that day?' I didn't know why I did it, but I still very much remember that day.

Rin had been attacked by a group of wolfs, it happend that I had to pass by and saw her dead on the floor.

Most people would think it would of been a good idea to just leave her there, but there was something about this girl that caught my attention. I don't know what exsactly but I did.

'I happend to have passed by when I saw you, I wanted to see if my Tensiga worked so I used it on you.' *To be completly honest I didn't think it would work* Rin was silent..Dead silent.

I waited but no responce. Did I some how upset the girl?

'Oh..Well I'm still greatful that you helped me.' I was taken aback by this, but unexpectedly I gave her a small smile.

'You smiled..' I quickly noticed that I was indeed still smiling, so I decided to hide it before anymore questions came. But I was a little too late.

'I didn't know you could smile..I'm so gald that you did, you have a pretty smile.' I was completly shocked Rin was complementing on me smiling at her and yet it didn't seem to surprise me that much.

'Hn' I said as I got ready to go to sleep but I was interuped yet again.

'Sesshomaru' Rin said as I looked her way.

'What is it Rin?' I asked getting really tired of all these questions.

'May I sleep with you tonight my lord?' That didn't surprise me, she always asked that.

*Nod* I gave a quick nod and as soon as I did so, Rin was snuggling up againt my chest and was fast asleep.

'Good night Rin' I said quietly as I gave her a small kiss on the fore head and went into a deep slumber.

*End of Flashback*

What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.

T.B.C.


	2. Unexpected kiss

**Sesshomaru x Rin.**

Chap.2: Unexspected Kiss.

Last time:

'May I sleep with you tonight my lord?' That didn't surprise me, she always asked that.

*Nod* I gave a quick nod and as soon as I did so, Rin was snuggling up againt my chest and was fast asleep.

'Good night Rin' I said quietly as I gave her a small kiss on the fore head and went into a deep slumber.

..The Next Day..

*Strech* 'Ummm..Ahh what a wonderful day' Rin said as her normal happy little self.

'Good Morning Rin. Sleep well I suppose?' I said as the young girl found her self next to her twin head dragon Ah-Un.

'Yes very much so' She noticed that I still had the flower crown on me.

'Oh you still got the crown I made for you?' I just noticed it myself, I must of forgotten to take it off last night.

'Yes I do.' I said just before I could take it off Rin had jumped me.

'Rin..I don't have ti..Mmph?' I was suddenly cut off by Rin kissing me..

Yes a ten year old human was kissing a ten thousand year old demon. I was completly shocked..Jaken just happend to walk in at that very moment.

'Mi lord I'm sorry that I am late and...' Jaken stopped in mid sentence at the horror before his eyes.

*Chu* 'Good luck on the quest my lord' Rin said smiling at me as she jumped down and sat back down next to her pet.

I started walking, I was deep in thought and pretty much still shocked from what just happend. I was a little too deep in thought that I did not notice that Jaken was there.

'Mi..Lord?' As soon as he spoke I came out of thought to look at a shocked face.

'You saw that I suppose?' I asked looking down at the imp.

'I am sorry to have intruded sir, but Inuyasha said he wanted to speak with you' I took this as a note at the back of my mind and started out of the cave, when my half brother Inuyasha happend to show up.

'There you are, I've been looking for you. We need to talk' Inuyasha saw a still pretty shocked face from the small demon behind Sesshomaru.

'What happened in here, that small demon over there seems pretty shocked' Before Inuyasha could say much Rin interuped.

'I gave him a kiss that's all' Inuyasha's mouth winded in shock.

'Where?' Not that he wanted to know.

'Right here' She said pointing to her soft red lips. This shocked Inuyasha more.

'You WHAT!?' Inuyasha was a little shocked but mostly mad.

'Why are you so mad Inuyasha? What harm can it cause?' Inuyasha thought for a moment.

'I guess it can't cause no harm but, you kissed my half brother for crying out loud!' Rin looked at Inuyasha with a confused face.

'Come Inuyasha let us talk' I said pushing him out of Rin's sight.

*Behind the cave*

'What in the name of God himself, did you let that girl do that to you?' Inuyasha seemed a little too concerned.

'She is only a young girl Inuyasha, she has yet a way to go' I said trying to get this confersation over with.

'Yeah, doesn't mean she has the right to kiss you like that' I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Inuyasha almost sounded worried or should I say scared over my rights of being with the girl.

'Rin has to learn sooner or later, so let her learn' Inuyasha looked at me with a bit of a smirk on his face.

'So are you saying that you care for the young human?' Inuyasha asked me.

'What other way could I put it?' I said in a more of a sarcastic tone then serious.

'Alrighty, I guess I'll be seeing ya around' An with that Inuyasha leaped away into the distance.

..Later after I returned from my quest..

'Lord Sesshomaru you have returned' Rin came running and cuddled at my leg for attention.

I picked her up and Rin again gave me an embrase.

'Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you had me so worried. You've been gone for nearly two days' Yes it is true I had gone to fight with this man that challanged me. His name was Naraku, it took me two days to take him down. He is not dead but he is, for now, defeated.

'I am fine Rin, just get some rest it's late.' I said as I sat down next to the stone wall of the cave.

'Oh! Sesshomaru your injured' Rin said in a worried voice when she noticed my sholder and my lower back was wounded.

'I am fine Rin' I said but Rin was taking any of it.

'Let me clean the blood from your wound or it will become a scar' I could tell she was really worried about me.

'I can heal myself Rin with time and some rest' Rin lowered her head in sadness as she walked away from me.

'But, if you are that desperate to help me then go ahead' Her whole face lit up. Rin got a small bucket off water and a cloth.

'Can you remove the clothing that is around the wounded areas please' Rin asked as she waited.

I took of my kimono and my shirt. There was a scar already starting to form but I noticed Rin was to busy looking at my back to notice.

Rin snapped out of her day dream and put the cloth inside the bucket and squeezed the remaining water from it. She slowly placed the cloth on the wound on my sholder and started to clean off what remained of the blood.

Jaken was watching this entire time and was completly jelous. His lord never let him do anything useful to help him.

*I guess this isn't so bad* I said as I gave off a slight moan of pain when Rin crossed over the wound a bit more roughly.

'Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?' Rin asked very worried incase she had harmed me.

'No, it's just my wound is starting to hurt a little. That's all' I said not the exsact truth but it was some of the truth.

'Ok, I'll move to the wound on your lower back' Rin said slowly massaging along the way to the wound.

'Unn' I moaned a little to let Rin know that she wasn't harming me.

When Rin finally reached the wound she found something that I nor her would of ever believed.

'Oh..My..Sesshomaru..There is something on your back!' That caught my attention as soon as I looked at her, she continued.

'It's a odd shape..It almost looks like a spider..' Rin trailed off finally knowing who I went to fight.

'Naraku..You went to go fight Naraku by yourself and now he has left his mark on you' Me and Rin were just as equally shocked when she shared the news.

'Rin..*Sigh* Yes I went to go fight Naraku, but I did not see him plant his mark.' I said but Rin cut in before I could say anything else.

'Wait a minuet..Did by any chance Naraku bite you?' Rin asked as she looked back at the mark on my back.

'Yes why?' I asked not yet catching on.

'Where did he bite you?' I looked confused at her then I answered.

'On my neck and my back' I answered seeing Rin smile.

'That's why..' Rin said now knowing what Naraku had done.

'What is it Rin?' I asked as she looked at me in a sad manner.

'Naraku..Has clamed you as his, by using his mating mark on your neck and your back. To make sure you don't forget what he as done.' I was shocked yet again.. Naraku had clamed me as his.

*I, Sesshomaru, belong to nobody. Especially not to a perfectic half demon such as Naraku.* I thought to my self, when out of nowhere a dark ominas cloud appeared..

'Naraku has arrived.' I stated after signaling Rin to stay where she was.

*BOOM!*

*Sniff* 'Ahh nothing like the sweet smell of destuction in the morning' Naraku said as he snapped his head towards me.

'Well, well. Sesshomaru..How are you today?' Naraku walked straight for me, Rin started backing into the cave.

... Naraku was next to me and as Rin said he seemed to believe I belonged to him.

'Just because you bit me Naraku, does not mean I belong to you. If that is what you came here for.' Naraku gave me a raver deviant smirk before answering.

'My, my. Such a bad temper..Well we can't change the way we are now can we?' Naraku placed his hand on my cheek, I tried to step away but he seemed to have prevented me from escaping.

'By now you should of noticed the second time I bit you, I placed a type of poison that makes the muscels in a person's body go numb' I wanted to get away from him or at least attack but I couldn't because he poisoned me with a numbing posion.

Naraku tenderly stroked my cheek, running his hand down to my lips. There he stopped, admiring me before he could make his move Rin stopped him.

'No! Naraku you can't do this, you can't force Sesshomaru into something he doesn't want to do. It's wrong!' Rin so deperatly tried to get Naraku to leave me alone, but sadly no use.

'That's exsactly my point little girl, now move before you get hurt' Rin backed up starting to cry, I felt so helpless but what more could I do?

If only some how I could move my arm just enough to whip him with my poison.

I could a least feel my arm so now would be the perfect chance to strike.

'ACID WHIP!' I yelled and I whipped my arm down onto an unexpecting Naraku.

'ARGHHHHH!' Naraku jumped back in pain from the acid going through his skin.

'I'll be back' Naraku said as he disapeared into the sky.

*Sigh* I sighed in relief that Naraku had left.. Or had he?

Will Naraku ever get Sesshomaru to like him?

Will Rin ever confess her feelings for Sesshomaru?

Stay tuned to find out!

T.B.C!


	3. Three little words

**Sesshomaru x Rin**

Chap.3: Three little words.

Last time:

'ACID WHIP!' I yelled and I whipped my arm down onto an unexpecting Naraku.

'ARGHHHHH!' Naraku jumped back in pain from the acid going through his skin.

'I'll be back' Naraku said as he disapeared into the sky.

*Sigh* I sighed in relief that Naraku had left.. Or had he?

... Later on that day...

'Oh Sesshomaru, I feel so sorry for you' I looked down at the young miko and she looked back at me.

'Don't be Rin, it's not your falt' I said giving her a small smile to help cheer her up.

*Giggle* 'I guess not, but still I wish I could of done something to help' This gave me an idea on how to remove both bite marks.

'Rin do you remember when that 'Kagome' girl showed you how to make medicen from special types of herbs?' I asked her as she looked at me confused.

'Yes why?' I smirked at this.

'Good, could you by any chance mix up a remady from the herbs to help the bite marks go away?' Rin finally understood and rushed off to find some herbs.

..Later Rin returned with some herbs..

With the herbs she needed, she grinded the herbs in a small bowl until they looked like a thick mixture. Then she added some leaves which helps heal the flesh and grinded that into the herbs.

Once this was done, Rin mixed the herbs and leaves with a small wooden spoon. Finally the medicen was ready.

'Here it's all done, now what?' Rin asked as she presented the small bowl.

'What did 'Kagome' tell you to do when attending with an injured person?' I asked her hoping she knew.

'She said to gentally apply the mixture onto the area wounded and then apply some extra leaves to pretect the wound from further infection' Rin said realising she just answered her own question.

Rin did what she had just explained to me, with great care of course.

'There all done' Rin said pretty proud of herself.

'Thank you' I said putting my shirt and kimono back on.

'No problem at all' Rin said smiling.

'Well it's late, we should rest' Rin nodded and in her sleep she mumbled something which shocked us both.

'Umm..I Love You Sesshomaru' Rin mumbled. I was shocked at this, I thought in human traditons that the male says it first.

Like they say down here 'Three little words that every girl wants to hear' In this case I'm guessing Rin wanted me to hear her say that.

... 1 year later ...

Now that I look back at that day, Rin seemed to have been pretty serious about what she said. But I don't think that she knew that she said it.

Rin is now living with her own kind, I haven't seen her since the end of the battle with Naraku.

I don't think that Rin will be ever coming back and I don't expect that she will. But I believe that this quest is finally over and Rin is happy amongst other humans.

Rin is forever in peace, now that she is living amongst her own kind. To be honest I'm glad that Rin is with them and under the care of Kyade.

'Lord Sesshomaru, there is someone here that wants to see you' Jaken said interupting my time alone again.

*I wonder who it is this time* I thought, not knowing that Rin would be there.

I stepped out of the cave and into the sun light, there a young girl at the age of 11 was standing alone.

'Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you after such a long time' I didn't want to show it but I was shocked to see her.

'Rin? I thought you were living with the other humans now.' I said she saw that I was confused.

'I am, but I wanted to visit you for the first time in ages.' Rin said with a huge smile on her face.

'How did you know where to find us?' Jaken, my imp servent, asked just as he over heard mine and Rin's desuction.

'Well, this cave is only three miles from the village. So it's only a 20 minuet walk.' Rin answered Jaken's question in more ways then one, so he shut himself up.

'Lord Sesshomaru' I payed my attention back on Rin.

'Yes?' I asked Rin with a small smile.

I..I..I Love U my lord' Rin said which took me by surprise.

'Err..*Smrik* You said that already' Rin looked shocked but then smiled.

'I meant it' Rin said now laughing.

'I know..You too Rin' Rin stopped laughing.

'You mean that?' Rin asked with a glad face behind that confused one.

'Yes Rin I do' I said looking at her with a smile.

'Oh Lord Sesshomaru' With that Rin jumped into my arms and kissed me yet again.

What will happen to the two love birds?

Will Naraku try to kill Rin from jelousy?

Stay tuned to find out.

T.B.C.


End file.
